Looking for Leo
by Natsubahime
Summary: Squall is looking for his zodiac only to find Cloud finding it for him. CloudxSquall Yaoi. Cloud's birthday in chap 2 and begining of Squall's birthday in chap 2 aswell. all chapters in one.


Looking for Leo

Paring: CloudxSquall (Cloud seme, Squall uke)

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi sex story 18+

I don't own the characters. this is my second story of what I have wrote so be nice.

Chap 1

I was looking at the stars to find my zodiac, Leo. I was looking and looking, but I diden't find it. I still looked at the stars for any sign of Leo, but still nothing. "Damn, where is it" I said to myself. The sky where free from clouds, but I just coulden't find it.

I was to busy to not notice that a man was sitting next to me. I got so scared when he called out to me. "Hey," he said, and I jumped up and fell to the ground, my heart beating hard and fast against my chest. I looked up at him with a scared look in my eyes.

"Oh man, you scared me," I said to him. "I'm sorry," he said back. I found myself getting lost in his eyes, "He got beautiful eyes," I thought to myself. I diden't recognize he talked to me, I was to busy looking at his beautiful eyes. They where sky blue, his hair spiky and blonde. I wanted to ask him what his name was, but I was to scared to ask.

I noticed he was waving his hand infront of my face trying to get me to answer his question. "Hmm? what did you say?" I asked still looking in his eyes. "I asked you what your name was," he said. I looked at him confused but answered his question. "Squall, Leonhart," I said still looking into his eyes. "Why are you looking into my eyes?" the blonde man said. Iwas so scared that I coulden't say anything but I manage to say something, but unable to finnish what I wanted to say.

"I...um well...I" I was unsure of what to say. I wasen't looking into his eyes anymore, but the blonde man was looking at me. "Um...what's your name?" I finally asked him. "Cloud Strife," Cloud said. I looked at him again and then at my lap, My eyes grew wide at what I just saw. I put my hands on my lap so Cloud woulden't see I was getting hard by just looking at him.

"What are you trying to find Squall?" Cloud asked while looking at the sky "I'm trying to find my zodiac but I can't fint it," I told him. "What zodiac are you Squall?" Cloud asked while looking at me. "My zodiac is Leo," I said. I looked at Cloud who was pointing at a sign. "Over there, Leo is right where my finger is pointing," Cloud said. "Oh...so that's where it is," I said. I could see Cloud was looking at my lap where I had put my hands.

"NO! DON'T LOOK!" I yelled trying to get him to look at me and not down there. Cloud looked into my eyes and removed my hands from my lap and put one of his own hands there. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled again trying to get him to remove his hand but he diden't. "Don't you like it?" Cloud asked. "Sure I like it, but how do I say that to Cloud?" I thought to myself. "Squall, can you answer my question?" Cloud asked me, now moving his hand on my pants. "Ngh...please," Was all I could say. Cloud took it as a 'yes'

"So you do like it Squall," Cloud said smiling. I could only moan, his hand felt so nice, so nice that I wanted to feel it against my skin. I want to feel it all over my body. "Cloud...please," I moaned. I was so damn hard by now and I really wanted Cloud, but afraid it would hurt, I'm still a virgin. "What is it Squall?" Cloud asked, still rubbing me.

"I...I want you, no...I need you Cloud," I moaned. Cloud started taking my clothes off of me but kept his own on. I was finally nude infront of him and by the look in his eyes he seemed to like it. Cloud bent down and took my dick into his mouth sucking hard.

"Oh god...ngh Cloud!" I moaned. I bucked my hips up to get Cloud to take me in deeper. Cloud took me in deeper and sucked harder and faster. I was getting so close and Cloud could tell. He stopped sucking me and pulled me down on the ground, Cloud started to take his clothes off of him. Finally nude I told him to take me, hard and fast.

I had almost forgot I was a virgin. When Cloud sat in between my legs and pulled them far apart I stopped him. "What is it Squall?" Cloud asked. He put the head of his dick against my ass but not going in yet. "Cloud, I'm still a virgin, I'm afraid it'll hurt," I said trying to get him to understand. "It's okey, it only hurts the first time but it'll go away," Cloud said to me, trying to get me to understand.

Cloud started to enter me slowly, but I stopped him again. "Wait, I don't think I'm ready yet, "I said. "Squall, we both know that this is what we both need," Cloud said and started to push himself into me again. "Oh god it really hurts, I don't want it to hurt. Cloud was dry and that made it hurt more," I thought to myself.

"Ugh...it hurts," I said. "It's okey Squall, I wont move until you get used to the feeling," Cloud said trying to calm me down. Cloud could see I was starting to relax and he started moving slowly. "Oh Cloud...it feels so good, please don't stop," I moaned. Cloud started moving faster and harder. He was getting close and I could tell. Cloud started rubbing me fast and hard to make me cum first. I came hard into his hand and screamed. "AHHH! fuck Cloud...so good!" Cloud continued to move inside of me until he came hard inside me. "That...was so...good Cloud," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah it was," Cloud said back. "By the way, Cloud," I started to think of what to say to him. "Hmm? what is it Squall?" Cloud asked me. "When is your birthday?" I asked, mine was 23 August. "19 August, why did you ask?" Cloud asked. "Well...I wanted to know what zodiac you was, that's all, and now I know you're zodiac is Leo, just like me." I said. "19 August? that's soon, I have to give him something when that day comes," I said to myself while trying to think of anything to give him. "Squall, when is your birthday?" Cloud asked me.

"My birthday is in August aswell, it's 23 August," I said, trying to make it sound like I wanted him to come to me when I'm turning 18. "Hmm? I'll be sure to come," Cloud said. "Really?" I asked shocked. I really wanted him to come, and I would go to him when he turns...how old does he get? "Cloud how old are you?" I asked. "I'm 21, and you?" Cloud said while looking at me. "I'm only 17," I said with a sad look in my eyes. "Oh, that's nothing to be sad about," Cloud said trying to cheer me up.

Chap 2

Time was passing by, date was 19 and I still diden't have a present for Cloud. "Hmm? what should I give him?" I asked myself. I was thinking and thinking but I just coulden't come up with anything, but then something poped up in my head. "AHA! I know! I'll give him a dog," I screamed out. I was glad that Cloud was home so he woulden't hear what I came up with, I just hope he'll like his present.

"I wonder what kind of dog he wants, maybe a dog that can guard his house, or maybe a dog that likes to be peted. Oh what the hell do I know," I said to myself. I arrived to the dog pound and looked for the puppys, I found them and looked for a cute one. I found one that looked like a mix of a husky and a german shepherd, weird mix, but it looked cute. I went to ask if I could buy it, I found someone that seemed to own the place. "I'm looking for a dog," I said. The man asked me what kind of dog I wanted. "What dog are you looking for?" The man asked. "I'm looking for a puppy to give away as a present to my friend, he's getting 22 today and I thought I would give him a dog," I said. "If that's so, tell him I say happy birthday," The man said. "Okey I will," I said back. "Okey, so what dog are you interested in?" The man asked again. "I was looking at the husky/german shepherd mix, it was cute, think I'll buy him," I said and we went to get him. "How much is he?" I asked the man who was taking him out of the cage. " 3500 gil," the man said. "Oh thats expensive," I thought to myself.

"Would he happen to have a name already?" I asked while handing him the money. "Yeah, he got a name, it's Leon," The man said, he took the money from me and I took Leon. "I hope I'll see you again sometime," The man said and waved me good bye. "Yeah me too," I said and left the pound. "I really hope Cloud likes his present," I said to myself. I went to Cloud's place and left Leon outside so Cloud woulden't see him, I knocked at his door and he opened it. "Hey Squall, I'm glad you could come," Cloud said. "You got a present for me?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, your present is outside, but you need to have a blindfold," I said and place a blindfold over his eyes. "Why?" Cloud asked while peeking alittle. I pulled his hand away from the blindfold and held his hand at his back and went out with Cloud to his backyard. "Can I take the blindfold of?" Cloud asked. "No not yet," I said back. Finally we arrived to where I had left Leon. Leon barked and I told him to be quiet but Cloud was faster to respond. "Squall? did you buy me a dog?" Cloud asked me, and took the blindfold of. "Uhm...yeah, happy birthday Cloud," I said and let Cloud say hi to his new friend. "You diden't have to, I mean...I got you," Cloud said. "Well...I wanted you to have a dog, oh by the way his name is Leon," I said. "Aww, that's a cute name, what breed is he?" Cloud asked. "He's a mix between a husky and a german shepherd," I said. I really hoped he liked him. "Do you like him Cloud?" I asked. I suddenly saw him lift Leon up and hug him and talk to him. "I take that as a 'yes'"


End file.
